


Le Lac des cygnes

by Elvira0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira0/pseuds/Elvira0
Summary: *AU/金主铁×芭蕾舞演员虫*无脑/OOC/作者一时脑洞产物*PWP令人快乐





	Le Lac des cygnes

*  
他宛如弓着脊背愈跃起的白天鹅。

灯光是柔软的，扑在宽敞的舞台上，随着演员们点缀在地面上的脚步肆意游走着，芭蕾舞演员总是轻柔，纤细的腰肢仿佛下一秒就要轻轻易折，微微抬起的腿部，没有常人隆起的小腿肌肉，只有被白色丝绒遮掩着的线条笔直。

彼得将目光落的低垂，修长的睫毛留下一丝阴霾，嘴唇也红的鲜艳，而今日演出里，无论男女都穿着白色短裙，内衬将裙子托起，上面的蕾丝花纹极其细腻，一层又一层的披下来，看起来价格不菲，他旋转着身姿，或是跃起，白皙的脖颈向后仰着，锁骨强劲有力的转换姿势，他褐色的柔软短发随着动作摇曳着，而最后落幕时，他睁开眼的那刹那，总会给人几秒钟的恍惚时间，而等到的，只有落下的帷幕。

观众留下了铺天盖地的掌声，而演员们互相牵着手微微鞠躬，向认真聆听他们的观众致谢。

托尼也将自己藏在人群中。  
他每一次欣赏彼得的表演时，总会有着不一样的惊艳之情，他像是不可亵渎的篇章，或者是未被书写的白纸，偶入凡尘的天使，干净的一尘不染。

正如彼得接受粉丝捧花时的羞涩，以及望向自己时在他口中喃喃的称呼，那种充满了少年人的青涩，与舞台上成熟的绽放截然不同，像是两个不同的灵魂。

托尼在停车场等了许久才等到那颗闪耀的明星，匆匆来迟的彼得打开车门后便喧闹的向他道明来迟的缘由“对不起史塔克先生，刚刚有粉丝堵在门口，我是从侧门偷偷溜出来的，所以耗了点时间，真的非常抱歉！”

而托尼可以在后视镜里一览全貌，彼得只是褪去了那套优雅高贵的裙子，脸上的妆容依旧明朗，化妆师非常会描摹，似乎将彼得的棱角变得柔和，将他的优势得以发挥，的确美丽的令人惊艳不已，而托尼愣了几秒，像是浑然不在意的开口说道“没事。”

夜快深了。  
映入玻璃窗的是流连忘返的灯光，像是孩童涂鸦时的色块，车子上的音乐非常的柔和，彼得轻轻的哼唱着，随着节拍褪着那洁白色舞鞋的蝴蝶结，而他有几个脚趾被血色渲染，上面的水泡好像是被磨破了，透过白色丝袜，彼得想——看来袜子要报废了，而疼痛感从脚尖席卷而来，他倒吸了一口气，而长袜似乎和伤口黏连在了一起，非常难脱。

一个小时前的他忍着疼痛在舞台上绽放光彩，而现在却在车的后座上疼的嗷嗷大叫，眼角挂着生理性的泪水，而托尼望着彼得脚尖触目惊心的伤口，握住方向盘的力气又多了三分，可是除了安慰性的话语外什么也做不了。

等将车在停车场停好，托尼搀扶着彼得，一步一步的走了回去，看起来极其艰难——  
空旷的停车场上只有两人的倒影，彼得身上还弥漫着甜的发腻的香水味，即使有些刺激，却在另一方面刺激着托尼的神经，彼得的头发早已凌乱，只有被发胶固定住的部分还牢固，随着他们的步伐，有几缕轻轻拍打着托尼的脸颊。

他们像是父子一般讨论着一些常规的话题，谁也不会猜到他们的关系到底如何——彼得是被包养的，表面上看来，他只是一个普普通通的芭蕾舞演员，除了在舞台上的时候，他将自己埋没在人群中，可是他身后遍布着一张宽大的蜘蛛网，人脉，金钱，资源，应有尽有，他可以摘星揽月，万物归属他所有。

他们的关系从许多年前开始，从需要一点照应的好友的侄子，变成了在床笫间给予慰藉的性伴侣——其它的什么便无人可知，或许只是众人心知肚明。

迎接他们的是属于彼此的时刻。

*  
那是一条女士裙。

非常洛丽塔式的风格，充满了蕾丝花纹和蝴蝶结，不过上身是一字肩，褶皱层层，附有薄纱，黑色的布料显得雍容华贵，摸起来也十分的丝滑。  
且腰板勒的纤细。

宽敞的试衣间，落地镜倒映着彼得赤裸的身躯，他拿起那黑色的内裤和女士胸罩，看起来似乎是一套，他穿上后，冰凉的触感令他有些颤抖，而那勉勉强强将性器包裹住的布料有些鼓起，看起来的确性感不已，彼得的腹部线条看起来极其分明，人鱼线掐着腰线收纳进那绣有蝴蝶结的内裤，他慢悠悠的穿上直筒袜，只勒到大腿，等穿上裙子拉上拉链后，会留下一段白皙的距离。

裙子是适应他的标码，所以完美的与他的腰板契合，他的肩膀并不狭隘，但是却收的极其好看，常年练舞令他的线条并不硬朗，他望着镜子里的自己，突然有种不真实的感觉。

这里是他的极乐园。  
那上锁的柜子里藏着各式各样，琳琅满目的女装，若是让任何一位女性看到了，都会为之羡慕，的确，上面的名牌上的数字也是非常可观的，他对着镜子饶了几圈，对着新到的裙子极其满意，脸上洋溢着灿烂的笑容，而他回头一望，脸上的笑容便瞬间凝结在了脸上。  
托尼似乎洗完了澡，正倚靠在门框上，似笑非笑的望着他。

“这，这只是一种爱好而已，啊！史塔克先生不要在拍照了！”彼得以极其不雅的姿势蹲在  
地上，用手捂着脸，耳根因为羞涩乏起了红，他软弱的挑起尾音，而托尼却挑了挑眉“我一直以为你只是因为表演而这么穿的，没想到……啧啧”听了托尼的话，彼得有一种隐藏在内心深处的最不堪，最无法解剖的部分硬生生的暴露在世人面前，他想着，恐慌感席卷身心“……史塔克先生是不是觉得我很……变态？”回答他的是一阵沉默，彼得并未抬头向上看去——或许对方接受不了这样的他呢？他的心跳愈演愈烈，还带着丝丝的疼痛。

突然，彼得的脸颊被托尼托起，顺带着让他站了起来，彼得就站在镜子面前，而托尼站在他身后，为他滑去了眼角的泪珠，他说“这样的你美极了。”

*  
彼得被压在镜子上接吻，空气中弥漫着口齿交融后的水声，唇与唇的贴合未被满足后，还有着舌与舌近乎相融的缠绕。彼得的脸颊被托尼捧着，他可以清晰的闻到对方身上洗发水的清香，和自己用的是同样的一款

彼得后背微微裸露的部分因为抵在冰凉的镜面，身体有些颤抖。  
他被吻的手脚无力，只能搀扶着托尼的手臂，发出丝丝的呻吟，像个有气无力的幼兽，红着眼角，被渐渐激起最原始的性欲，他背后的拉链被轻轻的打开，裙子就缓缓的向下挪了几分距离。

吻从嘴角划到了微微凸起的喉结，彼得的头向后微微扬起，湿滑伴随着酥麻在他的脖颈一点一点的落下，白皙的皮肤泛起了红，他的手指紧紧攥着托尼后背的衣服布料，而托尼的动作阴晴不定，有时撕咬，有时只有温柔的吻，而等亲吻胸前的凸起的乳头时，托尼将彼得的胸带向上轻轻一拽，富有弹性的布料又缩了回去“宝贝，你真性感。”

后面的拉扣被揭开，胸带变的松垮，而胸前敏感的神经刺激着彼得，令他胯下的性器一点点的立起，而因为裙子带着内衬，所以并没有印出性器的模样，没有完全暴露出来——他忍不住叫出声，乳尖无论是被含在嘴中，还是舌尖划过，都带着无尽的欲罢不能。

他的力气被一点点的耗尽，只能倚靠在对方身上，而托尼终于舍得松开了，他的手指玩弄着早已落到胯部的裙子上蝴蝶结的带子，笑着说道“你比女人还要敏感，彼得，看来我需要检查一下你的性别了——”  
“……抱歉，史塔克先生，让你失望了”彼得鼓起嘴，装作一副有些生气的样子，用湿漉漉的眼睛望着托尼，手却握着对方的手探进裙底，托尼透过有些冰凉的布料，触碰到了早已立起的性器，而内裤早已被沾湿，而托尼有些不可思议的探究一番“……女士内裤？彼得，你到底要给我多少惊喜？”  
彼得眨眨眼睛，稚嫩的脸上写满了无辜，他嘴角扬起一个灿烂的笑容“看你给我多少了，daddy。”

让托尼收回今天在看表演时在脑海里回响的话语，毋庸置疑，彼得是个小恶魔。

彼得的手指在镜子上留下好几道白痕，他的黑色女士内裤被拉到了脚跟，而被裙摆笼罩住的部分，他翘着浑圆的臀部，正在缓缓的吞噬着硬邦邦的性器，而托尼正握着他的腰间，正一点点的向前探去，无论何时，即使是做了扩张，用了润滑剂，甬道还是狭隘的难以前行，那粗糙的臂肉正阻碍着异物前行的步伐，而偶尔划过敏感的部分时，彼得总是要捏紧了些，快感总是会从交合的部分向两边传达。

黑色的裙摆在地面上旋起一朵花，像是含苞绽放的花蕊，遮掩着发生的所有一切，等彼得将所有的部分吞下后，他感觉像是正在被利剑穿透，只能咬着手指，感受着一点一点攀升的欲望，从喉咙里探出了一点点的喘息，抽插时除了肉体间的撞击，还有着衣服缓过皮肤的声响，肠液伴随着润滑剂从大腿间渐渐向下滑落，落在了黑色直筒袜上，彼得被抵在镜子上操弄着，身体正在被贯穿，不知道为何，托尼似乎比平时粗鲁了几分，还在耳边说着些令彼得无地自容的话语，他刚刚用来撩拨的硬朗被羞涩替代。

彼得的声音拉的纤细，快感一点点的侵蚀着他的神经，他感觉一切都变得模糊了，那种瞬间跃起却又落下的感觉，把他的声音吞噬了。

不过他们变化了姿势做了几次，彼得不知道一整夜到底高潮了多少，只记得身上一成不变的穿着那套华美的礼服，他终于感受到了大人满满的恶意，以及对方真的满足了他的要求，给了他很多。


End file.
